


5 am

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Trouble Sleeping, bittersweet fluff, plot isn’t real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: The story of staying far away from someone and knowing that they’ve changed, but without being there.Do we remind ourselves of the time?





	5 am

**Author's Note:**

> i enjoy corrin as a character  
>   
> same goes for camilla. it is hard to find fluff for some, but you just have to make your own, even with your own past self

The sky is beautiful, orange red bleeds out across the purple canvas of the world’s sky. You could lift you arm up and try to feel for the sky with your hand, you can imagine the feel.  
  
This is all from a window, this is to show how we can long, or admire something from afar but never be able to grasp such. It’s a pain, is it not? Is it not disappointing? What is the feeling clawing at your chest?  
  
When morning comes, is everything really anew? The mind buzzes eagerly at the subject of life, it’s making Corrin feel as if she’s suffocating in her own thoughts. She wants to drown it all out, but for when you are alone for so long, can anything really drown out the noise in your head?  
  
That is, she hears a soft knock on her door; all her senses come to life and she perks up, who could be awake at this hour? It’s before the time everyone usually gets up, maybe a couple hours beforehand— who knows.  
  
She finds herself moving away from the window and to the door, right hand grasping the doorknob. There is hope that Xander is not awake, for he may not be the best at this time. Her head is too filled with troubles.  
  
Corrin opens the door, not expecting to see her older sister, Camilla in her nightgown. She blinks once, twice.  
  
“Good morning... Camilla?” The younger princess moves out of the way to let the latter in, which does work, the latter walks through; the door is shut.  
  
“Good morning, Corrin. Have you slept well?” It’s a bit comforting to know that the eldest sister is here, she cannot help but acknowledge the fact the troubles are slipping away.  
  
The two take a seat on the younger princess’ bed.  
  
“A-ah... about that...” Corrin nervously scratches the back of her neck, realizing she hasn’t slept at all, being bothered by the voices that make her overthink.  
  
“I haven’t slept at all... I’ve been having trouble doing so...”  
  
“Is that so? Well, do you want to talk it out? I, myself did catch a wink of sleep. But soon, I couldn’t sleep.” The motive for coming to Corrin’s room is a simple one, to check up on her, that is if she were awake.  
  
“Sure...” Corrin wonders about how it is to the oldest sister, to be the one with all the advice even when you have your shoulders heavy with responsibility.  
  
“My mind wonders about... the future. Well... it wonders about how someone can change... and we just watch it happen. Or we don’t... we are just on the side lines...” One cannot help but notice how the young girl’s gaze becomes void of anything as her look is casted to the trashed blankets.

  
  
“I see... Corrin... tell me, how did these thoughts first come up?” Noticing the small fact of possible spacing out, Camilla’s right hand tries to find Corrin’s sight of vision and snap to bring her back.  
  
Worry fills her body, her sweet, darling Corrin. What could have started up those thoughts, thoughts that are akin to leeches and the start of lowered heads.  
  
Mauerbauertraurigkeit, Corrin is reeled back into reality and suddenly she wants to close herself up. Hoist up walls that defend the sensitive self, yes, even around family and close friends.  
  
“I saw some crows... and I thought about them. I thought about how they see the world change, to see their flock change and differ. That’s all, really.” There is a dry chuckle at the end, she hopes the crowds don’t cry red.  
  
Lavender purple hues may stain your nightmares, but it brings comfort, does it not? Tell me, what is your five am?  
  
“...my dear Corrin, are you sure that is all that started this?” No, that must be a lie. Crows cannot start up those thoughts, right? But then again, Corrin is different.  
  
Isolation... it’s horrid. So many things can come up with that, surely, it can form a person for the worst.  
  
“Y-Yeah... that’s all.” It is indeed a lie, but she too wonders why she thought of such when her gaze met the outside sunrise. Maybe it was because of the blood orange bleeding across purple. Maybe it was that.  
  
“If you don’t want to open up about it, I can help you fall asleep if you’d like.”  
  
“Yes... that sounds like a good idea.”  
  
With warm sheets and an arm layered over her, sleep tugs slowly. Maybe she’s falling asleep better because she can hear the tune of a lullaby that makes her relish in dreams, dreams not connected with reality. She’s grateful for Camilla, she truly is.


End file.
